Some non-volatile storage technologies, for example, Solid State Disk (“SSD”) storage, have a limited of the number of times they can be written. These devices are often organized in pages or cells and each cell may have a specified write limit. One particular technology called Single Layer Cell (“SLC”) often specifies that each cell can be written 100,000 times while the device still maintains the ability to accomplish those writes successfully and continue to meet its other specifications. Another type of solid state disk, called Multi Layer Cell (“MLC”), has cell write specifications of 10,000 or even 5,000 writes. The vendors of these devices couple controllers and software/firmware to provide what is called “wear-leveling technology.” Wear-leveling technology keeps track of how often each physical cell has been written and will move data around and switch logical addresses so as to even out the wear on all cells. Often these wear-leveling technologies also use a set of spare cells to provide a working set for moving data and for pre-erasing cells to improve performance. The better of the wear-leveling technologies have a low write expansion factor, meaning that the algorithm itself imposes a small to negligible amount of write activity.